


Never Ending Nightmare

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Drama, Erotic, F/F, F/M, Family, Humor, Hunters, Kink, M/M, Multi, Of 'what-if's', Oh Lordy the puns in this one, Romance, So many WTF moments, Supernatural - Freeform, This will make you think, Tragedy, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: It was never going to end. This nightmare. Not unless something drastic happened to cause a change. One that no one but a spare few saw coming. Rating for a bloody reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a lot of information that may or may not be accurate, but I will do my best. However, there are a lot of things that I am just plain ol' making up. Why? Because it's a story and it's pretty much fiction so I like to do what I please when it comes to this kind of thing. Anyway, yes you will recognize a lot of the OC characters and many Characters will be OOC at times, but I will try not to have it happen too often. I want this to be as plausible as possible.
> 
> Also, this story is NOT FOR MINORS!! I cannot stress that enough, if you're younger than 18, kindly get off the page. I won't be responsible for someone who disregards this warning. Thank you.

It had all started years ago, back before the Umbrella Corporation had been founded. Back when the progenitor virus had first been discovered in Africa by those flowers called Stairway to the Sun. And somehow I had managed to be in the same place where they were discovered, critically injured. Almost on the verge of death as the virus within my own blood had started to cause me trouble when I had been in the middle of a fight against once of my most horrible enemies. Several of them as a matter of fact…but that's not important right now. What is is that because of that, Spencer and his crew had come across me in that state. I am unsure of exactly what happened as I had blackened out, but when I had awoken I had been told that a specially discovered virus had been injected into me to help stabilize whatever it was that had been trying to destroy me. Normally, I would've been pissed that I had been used as an experiment, but at that point in time I knew better than to be ungrateful that my life had been saved. However, I never fully knew that since Spencer had saved my life I'd wind up giving a lifetime of servitude to this man. Yeah, I wasn't happy about that, but I did owe him. Kinda pisses me off, but I have no other choice. Some people would think that I do. I am not naive enough to even try believing otherwise.

But that had been many years ago. However to this day, I am still serving Spencer and the company. Only, I am not known to anyone within for the exception of a handful of people who can be trusted fully with this information. I was the Enforcer as it were. Or a silencer. I protected Spencer as well as the secrets of the Corporation. Taking care of any problems and messes that were within the high level ranking that needed a _'special'_ touch as it were. Not that I took lives unnecessarily. Even if I were ordered, I only took the lives of those that I felt were needed to extinguished. Of course, I made sure that no one ever knew what I had been doing. In a way, it was my own act of disobedience and I relished it happily.

Leaning against the shadowed wall within the meeting room with arms crossed my chest, I made sure that my hood was kept up over my head and that no one would be able to see anything that would identify myself to anyone in this room that had no clue as to who I really am. I was dressed in all black to help keep me blended in the shadows of the room. The only thing that stood out besides my blue eyes was the red sash that I wrapped around my waist. Honestly, I wasn't too sure what to make of all the various division of the company gathered in this gigantic room and I really didn't like the fact that it was so blasted crowded. I am not at all fond of big crowds. Too much can go wrong. Believe me, I have experience in that too.

My eyes scanned the room and not for the first time did I find it very helpful that I wasn't human. Oh, yeah, being a werewolf was quite useful. Especially when in places that have a whole helluva lot of people in them. Technically, I didn't have to worry about anyone trying to take out Spencer. After all, he was the head of the company and as far as I knew not someone to be crossed with. Not saying that no one had tried because over the years there have been a great many idiots out there that have tried killing the man. Needless to say, those guys aren't around anymore. Yeah, I bit of an expert of making people just disappearing without any traces whatsoever.

Shaking my head, I watched, listening as some idiot tried arguing with him about something that I deemed of little interest. The only thing that I was interested in at this point was whether or not Spencer would order me to take the damned fool out. Seriously, I had been on a little cleaning up spree that it was starting to get on my nerves in more ways than one. Either I needed a helluva raise or a vacation. I haven't quite made up my mind yet. I just know that something's gotta give or else I am going to completely lose whatever is left of my mind.

I had zoned out again at some point, snapping out of whatever daze I had been in when a hand landed on my arm. Looking down slightly I realized that it was Spencer and the old man had been trying to get my attention for quite possibly several minutes. Shit. I'm probably going to be getting a lecture for that later on.

I nod, moving off the wall and walking right next to him started off down the corridor. If I had been paying very close attention I would've noticed the eyes that were following me out of the room, but I was so damn used to be people being curious that it no longer had an effect on me. The security detail were some of the few who knew my origins and were wise enough to keep their mouths shut. Yeah, I had no problems in killing any of them.

"Are you all right, dear?" Spencer asks in his old gravelly voice. "You seem distracted."

I merely nod. I make it a point of not talking until I am a hundred percent sure that it is safe for me to do so. Usually that isn't until we get to the very top floor where his office is stationed.

Spencer nods. "Forgive me if I do not believe you."

Silence.

"We will talk about whatever it is that is bothering you," he states as we get into the elevator, making sure that the agent pushing his wheelchair is paying attention to where he's going. "Then afterward, I do have a job for you."

Naturally. I am the one who mostly gets sent out to silence any idiots within the company. No matter who they are. It's getting a little irritating that something else can't be done to make sure that the secrets of the company remain as such. Then again, I wish that I could do more to prevent any more unnecessary deaths. It is starting to get to me.

The second we enter the office, I go to leaning against the wall closest to the windows that overlook the city. I don't like sitting in chairs or being in a position that would prevent me from acting quickly. Doesn't matter if I'm not fully paying attention to my surroundings, my instincts usually take over in those cases. Thankfully, I had complete control over them or else a lot of people would be dead at this point in time. Er…never mind. I allowed my mind to drift as Sergei had come into the office to speak with Spencer. I never did like that particular Russian. That was one that could drop dead. Hell, it would make me very happy. I wouldn't say that out loud though. Not at the moment.

Keeping my arms crossed, I turned my head as the Sergei exited the place. I hadn't realized that they hadn't been talking all that long, but I honestly didn't care. That was one male that I would just love to rip apart with my bare hands.

"Why the hell do you keep him around?" I ask coldly, breaking the silence that I had kept up until this moment, eyes never straying from the door.

Spencer chuckled. "I take it you don't like him."

Obviously. "What tipped you off?" Spencer has known me for so long that my biting sarcasm doesn't get on his nerves. I mean, after all, I had been this way for years. For good reason.

"The fact that you keep offering to have him terminated," was the amused reply.

I grunt. "That is still on the table," I sigh. "Really, why _do_ you keep him around?"

A look. "Nothing for you to worry about, dear."

I bite my tongue. I always knew when there were things that I wasn't allowed to know. Mainly because I had been brushed off rather quickly. Oh well, it's not like I don't know already. I had inquired about it with Edward Ashford back before he had died. Yeah, the man was responsible for the security of Umbrella's secrets—and the leader of the private containment group that Spencer had created.

"I see," I say, returning my gaze back out the window. "So what is this job that you needed me to do?"

The shuffling of papers. "I need you to make a trip to see Chief Irons."

Side glance. "Does this have something to do with Birkin's research project?"

"Yes, it does."

I sigh. "I thought we agreed to just let William do what he wants with this research of his? Let me guess, you want to use Irons as a way of gaining information," I sigh deeply. "That isn't a good idea."

"Perhaps," he says. "But I am not asking you to think about this. He needs to be paid and electronic wires can only do so much. Besides," he glances at me, "I need to make sure that the man can keep his mouth shut."

I raise a brow. "Let me guess, some teen's mother has filed another complaint?"

"Yes."

I shook my head. It always amazed me on how fast news reached Spencer. "The man is going to wind up with a shotgun barrel in his mouth or with his balls shot off if this keeps up," then I thought about it. "How did you find this out anyway?"

A smirk. "I have my own spies hidden within the police station."

Ah. I had forgotten about that. "Hm."

Silence.

"Now," Spencer sighs. "What was it that was bothering you earlier?"

Oh, I do not want to answer this. "Honestly, nothing. I was just thinking," I answer, lying out my ass. "I find myself doing that whenever one of those meetings are held. Sorry to say, but I wind up bored out of my mind when I have to be there."

The old man chuckled. "Perhaps it would've been more entertaining if you had eliminated Mr. Marks," he states slyly.

I shot him a look. "You never gave the order to take out the fool," I state flatly, "and I wasn't about to act out in a room full of people that aren't fully aware of the fact that I am the company's assassin."

"It'd've been a fine introduction," he counters, still looking rather pleased at how well I could follow orders. It's a tact that I often used to make people think that I play by their rules – needless to say, I don't. "Might have given something for these fools to think about the next time they think to undermine my authority."

Right, because this was a constant game of power, and Spencer was nothing if not ruthless when it came to this company. Hence why I was in such a high position – though still very much unknown to the rest of the world – because I had power in my own right. Spencer respected that. At least enough to know that pulling my chain was not the best idea in the world.

I nod. "Because you've always had a problem with that," I scoff, "It's your own fault for hiring on someone I highly doubt can be trusted."

He smirks. "Perhaps."

~O~

 _I really do hate coming to this place sometimes,_ I thought as I walked down the corridors of the police station, wearing civilian clothes this time. It wouldn't do going around in the attire that I normally wear when at the company – too damn memorable and honestly I'd stand out within this crowd. Yeah, I'm not at all interested in anyone being able to point me out if something bad were to happen here.

I scowled. _It won't as long as the Chief can keep his fucking hands to himself._

Yes, the man had made a few passes at me. At least until I had almost taken his arm off a few months ago. After that, the man made sure to only keep his perversion to innuendos. I honestly wished that he'd just not do that either, but it's the lesser evil of the two. Although, I can always put the fear of God into him if it gets to be too terrible this time around. As I made my way, I found my mind drifting off as it normal did anymore when it came to doing things that I really didn't enjoy and wound up almost bumping into someone as I went to knock on the door to Iron's office.

I blinked, staring at a uniformed chest and by the scent I recognized this male as one of the ones that worked for Umbrella – Albert Wesker. Yup, this outta be good since the man has no idea who I am nor my connections. Lovely. I had been told to avoid anyone outside of the few who knew anything about my identity.

Epic fail here.

I am going to be in so much trouble if this gets to Spencer.

Taking a step back, I force myself to act the submissive that I most certainly am not and refuse to make eye contact. The less he saw of my features the better – even if it meant irritating the hell out of my person – and mumbled an apology. Yes, I am acting rather pathetic, but whatever. It's all in the acting and I'm more than capable of acting like a weak female.

Again, irritating as all hell!

No words were exchanged as Irons made his appearance and gestured for me to come in after reassuring Wesker that I had made an appointment. Something about wanting an internship.

And here I thought I was full of it. Apparently, someone else has that title. I am only too happy to be rid of it.

"Lovely to see you again, Miss Hallowell," Irons drawls, leering at me. Really, I would like to kill this man. The only thing keeping him alive is that he's valuable to the company – to an extent and not a very large one.

Keeping a perfectly blank face. "I do believe that my eyes are up here," I gesture to where they are, "not in the vicinity of my chest. Also, if you want to remain a rooster, I'd think twice before making another pass at me, old man."

Irons turned red. "How dar—"

My eyes narrow dangerously. "Watch yourself, Chief. I have no trouble whatsoever in making sure the complaint that young girl's mother made makes it to the next election meeting." I lean against the wall. "Not to mention it won't take much for me to inform most of the station of your…hobbies when it comes to young girls."

Irons glared darkly at me. "They wouldn't believe you even if you tried, girl."

I grinned viciously. " _Oh!_ I had _forgotten_ about the cameras and mics that are hidden within this office." A lie. Almost. There's at least one hidden camera in this room and zero mics. Irons didn't know that of course, so I decided to stretch the truth to the extent that would be most effective. Looks like it worked judging by how red Irons became in the face. Shit, looks like he might have a heart attack. Yay.

The anger I could feel made me grin inwardly with great satisfaction. The fear I smelled made it all the sweeter. Really, it was so easy to screw with these peoples minds sometimes that I found it odd that I didn't do it more often.

Ah, wait, I remember now. It would cause way too many problems with me in remaining low-key. Well, shit. I might as well enjoy it whilst I can.

I yank the conversation back to where it needed to go, by taking out the envelope that Spencer had ordered me to bring and tossed it onto Irons desk. "That is the payment required for the information that I presume you have with you," I pause. "And if I discover that you had lied about it just to trick me into coming here I'll fix it so you can never, shall we say, rise to the occasion."

I could be crude about this, but I would like to think I have at least some class.

With that I swiped up the folder lying on the desk as I made my way out of the office, allowing the threat to dangle in the air and feeling rather satisfied by the lack of response. Yup, I had not only pissed the man off, but had him trembling in fear. Good. He ought to be afraid of what I can do.

I sigh, heading down the stairs and trying to look as unremarkable as possible feeling as though I was being watched. However, I wasn't going to try finding out whom it was as I had a slight inclination of whom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and Happy Easter Everyone! ^_^ I know that I had a good one. I had a great birthday too which was on Good Friday (4/14/2017). Anyway, onto the story.

_You've gotta be kidding me?_ I thought as I read the reports that had piled on the second desk within Spencer's office – my desk. I really did not want to believe anything that was within the contents of the files, but it was rather hard to ignore the evidence. And last time I checked, I wasn't that big of a damned fool when it came to these kinds of things.

My eyes narrowed, flickering between blue and red as I felt the virus sparking in my veins. Honestly, why in the hell did I even bother with any of this mess? Oh, reading reports of people disappearing from the Arklay Mountains did not fill me with any pleasure. It meant that there was a good chance that someone out there fucked up – majorly. It also meant that I would be sent out to clean up whatever mess had been made. Wonderful just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…of course, I know for a fact that it can.

Very annoying.

Tossing down the files, I lean back in the chair, staring at some of the photos that had been taken of the victims. Yes, this was not going to end well once Spencer got wind of it. Fantastic.

"That's a good look," a voice pipes up from the doorway. I didn't have to look up to notice that it was one of the other security guards.

"What do you want, Vera?" I asked, keeping my sight trained on the wall ahead. "I'm busy in case you hadn't noticed."

Vera chuckled. "I was told to come get you. Spencer apparently has a job lined up for ya."

Of course he does.

"He usually does when this shit happens," I snarl, getting up and walking passed Vera, trying to ignore the fact that she was highly amused by these events. Yeah, that's the last damn thing I need to be focused on at this point. I've got other important things to worry about. "Kindly stop your chuckles before I decide to get violent, Vera. I've got a short fuse at the moment."

Yeah, so much for ignoring it, but whatever. I was at least giving fair warning. Normally I don't do that, I just go straight for the stomach or the jugular, whichever happens to fit my mood.

Vera stiffened. "Sorry…" Yes, she knew my temper very well and that I didn't joke around about this type of thing. And if I said it in a sugary sweet tone – she'd be hauling ass to Canada. "I just found it to be amusing. I wasn't trying to piss you off, Sarah."

Unfortunately, it didn't succeed. "You failed. Miserably, I might add."

"It would seem so."

I felt like an ass.

Well, it'll be happening throughout the rest of my life and honestly, I am okay with that. Doesn't bother me nearly as much as it probably should – deal with it.

The trip to the office wasn't nearly as horrible as it could've been since Sergei wasn't hanging around the joint. Gods, I really do hate that man to the point of vomiting. And that's quite a lot of hate. I normally don't go around hating people either as it takes up way to much energy, but for that cocky sonofabitch, I'll make the exception. I also had no problems with letting said Russian know that I despised his very existence. Believe it or not, it did give Spencer a degree of humor – that's also saying something regarding the situation.

Taking my hands out of my pockets, I adjusted the hood to make sure that no one would be able to see any features, also in taking the time to put the mask in place so that only my eyes were visible. It was the only characteristic that I was willing to have seen – much to everyone else's chagrin.

The elevator opened up into Spencer's office – very convenient that – and found myself staring at some of the top officials within the organization. How utterly delightful. And highly irritating. The last damn thing I needed was to be around these bastards. Really, most of them were useless and totally naive about how expendable they truly were to this place. It really was laughable to an extent.

"Ah, you've arrived," Spencer states, a bit of humor within his tone as he noticed the distasteful looks I was giving to the other people in the room. He knew that I was not fond of any of these people – an understatement if I've ever made one – yet, he enjoyed my reactions to them.

Leaning against the nearest wall, I gave a small nod to the man.

He chuckled. "As you can see, gentlemen, she is not one to waste on idle chatter."

One of the male execs snorted. "Does she even speak?"

My eyes narrowed fractionally. _Yes, you fucker. I do talk, but not to anyone around here that is not trustworthy of hearing my voice._

Spencer smirked. "Yes, she does. However, she reports directly to me, so there is no need for her to speak to anyone else within the facility."

Way to be blunt.

It's true, don't get me wrong. I just wasn't expecting Spencer to answer the man. He usually doesn't when in regards to me. Oh well, at least I don't have to deal with it. Good thing too since my solution would be to exterminate them and be done with it.

Hm. Obviously, I've got a violent streak going on within me. Lovely. Just what I needed, bloody control issues.


	3. Chapter 3

I shook my head, sighing inwardly as I listened to the discussion and ignored anything that the executives asked me directly. Mainly because I never talked when they were around – and my guess is they were wanting to hear what I sounded like – good luck to that. I won't speak unless I know I can trust the person and I trust none of them. I barely trust Spencer, but the main reason why that man hears my voice is because he's my boss. Nothing more, nothing less. The execs of course didn't like the fact that I wouldn't answer them, but these guys knew the rules. Of course, that never stopped them from labeling me as a rude bitch – like I care. I have been called much, much worse. I have been far, far worse.

At this point in time I almost nodded off during the meeting. I did rest my chin against my chest as I made myself a little more comfortable against the wall as I tuned out what was being discussed. Reason – I don't care. Or at least I had to make it seem like I didn't give a damn. To be honest, I did care a great deal, mainly because I would try to come up with scenarios to where I can try to prevent horrible things from happening to certain individuals within the company. It wasn't until the mention of the lab in the Arklay Mountains was mentioned. Yup, that peaked my interest. I knew about that lab as I had been there several times throughout the years I had been with Spencer. And that place was about one of the most horrible places to ever be in. Sure, it looks pretty on the surface – underground is another matter all together. Of course, there was a specific reason that I wanted to go back to that place. However, that is a request that I would have to make after this meeting.

"I planned on sending someone," Spencer speaks, breaking my line of thought.

"Who?" one of the older execs asked. I never did bother learning either names.

Spencer grinned widely. "My assistant of course."

I close my eyes. _Me. Of course. Well, that saves me from having to ask about going. Now why am I being sent there?_

"Your assistant?" Ah, right. These guys had no clue that that's what I was referred to since I basically looked more like a personal bodyguard.

"Yes," he replies, but gave no further information regarding the matter. Basically, he was telling the others that the matter was dropped and not to ask anything more about it. Which would be very healthy for these men because if not, I've got no problems with taking them out. It's my job after all. Yes, I do take it quite seriously…well, in a manner of speaking.

It was several hours later that I was leaning against the wall in the study, eying the outside seemingly with disinterest. Really, there were times when I almost forgot what it was like having my own freedom…but then I'd stop thinking about it. I didn't need to have any questions being thrown at me at the moment. After all, here soon I'd be sent out on a mission and I did not need my own mind distracting me. Spencer hadn't come back from another meeting with a few scientists that I apparently wasn't needed. That kind of bothered me in some manner as I had become rather used to being present, so this threw me off just a bit.

My eyes don't more from the window as the door to the study opens. "Well, what's the story?"

"Apparently something went wrong at the lab," Spencer begins, rolling into the room and closing the door. "One of the experiments got free and killed several of its caretakers."

I glance at him. "Only one?" How the hell had that happened?! I'm not there for several years and things go to shit. Fantastic. "Exactly how was that possible?"

Spencer remained silent a few moments, shuffling through some papers, letting the questions hang in the air. "That is what I am sending you in to find out," he says finally.

I snort. "I kinda figured that."

"Then why the questions?"

Seriously? "Because I don't enjoy going into situations where I know next to nothing. Sure, I can do the job without information, but not nearly as well as I do when I know something," I blink. "It's like being blind sometimes. Sometimes it's a good idea, whereas others it's not. This is one of me," I finish, tone hard.

"True."

I raise a brow. "So, I am still going to have to ask the scientists there what happened and how, aren't I?"

"Unfortunately," he replies. "I don't even have the full details and I should as I own the company."

"Uh, pretty sure that not many people realize that that place is really an underground secret lab," I retort. "Now the big question is: are they going to be helpful?"

Spencer chuckles. "Perhaps, but I doubt it. After all, they aren't going to know that I am sending you in. They just assume that I am sending in my assistant."

"I am your assistant."

"They do not know that."

Nope and I would prefer to keep it that way. There was a reason I remained technically in the background since I was basically one of the greatest secrets this company had going. Sure, not very many people knew this secret…however, I was known as the Assassin for a reason. Maybe that's why I was being sent in. I would have to take some of those people out for letting something like this happen.

"And what do I do when I find out whose responsible?" I casually ask. I needed to make sure that those were my orders.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," he confirms.

I close my eyes. "Understood."

~O~

Arriving at the Mansion, I stood outside the front gate, staring up at the building with a bit of a scowl on my face. I never did like coming here and for quite a few reasons. One of them was because I had to constantly deal with the guilt of knowing that I couldn't prevent the first horrible event that happened here from actually happening. However, that didn't mean I couldn't prevent any further incidents from happening – which I have tried to do for the last few decades. Not that I've done much good since I had make sure that Spencer was fully unaware of what I do. Definitely not an easy task.

Closing my eyes, I readied myself. Hardening my resolve and basically caging up any and all emotions. I was here to do a job. One that was going to be reported back to the boss. The last thing I needed was for someone to send back a message stating that I was…easy on the ones responsible for whatever mess happened in here.

_I really do hate this job,_ I thought bitterly, entering the mansion after letting them know who I was. However, I never did fully mention just why I was there. If I did then there's a good chance that I wouldn't be able to find out anything – at least the conventional way.

As I made the journey to the lab I couldn't help but feel like I was being carefully watched. It was rather unsettling. I didn't let it bother me since I knew without a doubt whom. I made a mental note to visit the underground part of the mansion before I left.

"Ah, Miss Hallowell," a voice chimed from one of the labs. "Nice to see you again."

I shot a side look at the man talking to me. "This isn't a social visit, John."

He nods. "Yes, of course, I forgot."

I walk into the lab that he was currently working in, surprisingly no one else was in there. I could work with this. "So what the hell's been going on?"

John sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking rather tired. "One of those…dogs – Cerberus – got lose from the pen out back," another heavy sigh. "Attacked at least three of the guards and killed a few of the other scientists."

I leaned against a desk. "I'm already well aware of that, John," he looked up startled. "I wanna know _how_."

**o~O~o**

**I know, cliffhanger and someone will want to kill me for it, but that's the whole point. :P Anyway, I know that someone is going to think that the main character is a bit of a cold-hearted bitch and in a sense, you wouldn't be wrong in thinking that. Technically she is, and yet, she isn't. But you'll have to keep reading the story to find out what I mean. Just keep in mind that this girl is actually very freaking old and not everyone would remain as they once were.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I had posted this chapter on my birthday two days ago on FF.net, but since I obviously couldn't do that here (since I forgot to even post this story here in the first place until now) I'm popping it up on Easter. (4/16/2017) Yup, I'm marking the day I had officially posted this chapter. I like doing that. Helps me remember just how long ago it was when I had posted certain chapters. Anyway, enough of my blabbering, onto the story!!

John skirted around the issue…or he tried to anyway. Very hard to do that when it's my job to _know exactly_ what is going on. I'm not the easiest person in the world to fool since I am practically a walking lie detector. It's one of the few reasons why Spencer mostly used me as his personal bodyguard/secretary – could detect if someone out there within the company was lying out their ass. Of course, if anyone was found conspiring about the company I was supposed to 'take care' of them. Yeah, we all know what that means and if you don't then you've been living under a rock.

I sighed. "John, ya might wanna try actually telling me the truth rather than skirting the issue." He looked at me, fear shinning in the depth of his eyes. "Look, I'm not here to take any of you out, I just need to know what's going on before I wind up having to do just that."

John sagged against the desk he'd been leaning against, face falling into his palms as he sighed heavily. "It's that one project that was supposed to be scrapped…"

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean the project that was supposed to be scrapped?" I had an idea…but I needed to hear it first…just to make sure. That is an important fact after all.

John shot me a look, one that I recognized immediately. "You know exactly which one I'm talking about." My spine stiffened. Yeah, I knew which one he was referring to, but I had been hoping that I was wrong. Hell, the one thing that I hadn't been made fully aware of was the fact that 'Project Zero' as I like to call her had been disposed of. Of course, with this information it seems that that hadn't exactly worked.

"Interesting," I drawled. "I wasn't even aware that she was supposed to be terminated," I sniffed. "Mind telling me on why or do I have to call the boss and ask him?"

The man shook his head. "Look, even I'm not entirely sure why she had been disposed of, but looking at it now it seems to not have worked, which is why she was transported here," John sat down before continuing. "We did have some people taking care of her, but it seems to have gotten out of hand…for some reason she keeps killing any females we send."

_Just like last time,_ I thought with an inward sigh.

"Hm," I hummed. "I see. Right, where was she last located on the grounds?"

"We've got her staying in the cabin in the woods out past the second cemetery," he says, "the one on the western side of the grounds."

Nodding, I slide out of the study and head on through several of the hallways on the western side of the mansion and out into tool shed that was attached to the outside corridor. I turned to the small set of stairs on the right hand side and exited outside. Following the path down more stairs I sighed as I noticed the gate that bared me from my destination. Of course, it wasn't locked so I didn't have to worry about getting around it, the only annoying thing was that there were two gates that I needed to go through to get to the cabin. Why she was being kept all the way out here I didn't bother to question. I mean, she had been kept in a lab for over thirty years, perhaps the outdoors was a method of keeping her somewhat sane. Either way, I needed to make sure that this didn't happen again. I couldn't have the corporation figuring out some way to permanently kill her. Nope. My plans of redemption wouldn't work unless she was still alive.

It didn't take long for me to get to the cabin.

Standing outside, I shoved my hands into my coat pockets, staring up at the small building that housed a once adorable human child. Honestly, I could kill Spencer for this. And some part of me feels that I should have a long time ago, but that wouldn't have changed anything. At least…that's what my gut told me.

Going up the steps, I didn't bother knocking and headed right on inside.

Sighing, I hear the light moaning coming from the inner room where the fireplace was kept. The slight rattling of the chains was also a big indicator that she was inside.

Leaning against the wall, I sighed again as I saw her just staring off into the flames. "Really Lisa? We're going to do this again?"

Lisa groaned, looking over at me lazily for a moment before shuffling over, the chains around her hands and ankles rattling as she did so. Many others would fear that she was going to kill them and while that may be true, I didn't have to worry about it. After all, I had looked after her since before she turned into this creature. Every time I looked at her, it reminded me of the failure of mine for not being able to at least preventing this from happening.

I lowered my arms allowing Lisa to hug me as best as she could. If there was one thing that hadn't changed it was the bond that I had formed with her when she had been a normal human child. It carried over to what she had become now from all the experimentation she had undergone. Most would not understand this, but I wasn't expecting anyone to. Besides, it wasn't anyone else's business anyway.

Sounds kinda cold on my part, but in a sense I had to sort of be cold to survive working with this company.

"Are you going to behave from now on?" I ask, even though she couldn't exactly answer. Lisa hadn't really used her voice in years. "I really would hate to get the order that you were becoming too much trouble, Lisa."

A nod.

"Good," I say, gently prying her off. "I'll be back in a few weeks. In the meantime, do try to stay inside of here and not wander around the grounds. Last thing we need is for a bunch of scientists to get a hold of you again." Oh, yes, Lisa did remember what had happened to her. Well, sort of. She knew that she had a mother at one point and a father, but in some ways her memories were obscured. I blame all the virus's flowing through her veins for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so, so much for taking the time to view this story...no it's not over. Sheesh, I can't do one THAT freaking long. AT least not without losing a shit ton of sleep and having a major drop in my own sanity levels. This story is also posted on FF.net.


End file.
